


没有猫病番外二 乖巧的猫咪会掉毛

by CailleachYuuki



Category: Cailleach - Fandom, 花怜 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 02:19:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16588913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CailleachYuuki/pseuds/CailleachYuuki





	没有猫病番外二 乖巧的猫咪会掉毛

番外二 乖巧的猫咪会掉毛

谢怜关上店门，又拉了电闸。  
咖啡店泡在清冷月光下，他猫一样无声无息地在店里走了两圈，慢吞吞抬起头，将目光投向仍立在门边充当隔断的猫爬架上。

魂魄归位后，小猫的死魂脱离了仙君身体投入轮回，谢怜再也不能随心所欲变猫咪，他将手肘支在架子隔板上，歪着头想起，去年前这个时候，他刚刚学会说话。  
小白猫笨拙叫“山囊”的场景仿佛就发生在几小时前，谢怜眨眨眼，抬着下巴等了好一会儿才意识到，自己不再是傻里傻气的小猫咪，现在也没有人能随时把他捞进怀里挠下巴，或者亲亲他耳尖的小红毛，柔声唤句哥哥。  
他不禁有些失落。

说到底，他虽然笃信花城还活着，但却根本不知道他的下落。  
谢怜亲亲指间的红色缘结，无端觉得这有些不公平——他的一魂一魄陪伴狐狸千年聊以慰藉，狐狸留给他的却只有一根失去指向的红线。  
往日里靠得近了便总会连在一起的红绳末端，如今安安静静垂落下来，冬眠似的蜷缩在指缝里，谢怜有时候会吹吹它，跟着红绳飘向从日出走到日落，再披着满身星辰和露水走回家。  
然后蹲在猫爬架边，气鼓鼓训斥那根绳结道，你好笨，都不能带我去找三郎。  
他总是训几句就自己先嗤地一声苦笑起来，摇着头心想，我都找不到的人，一根绳子又拿来的本事呢？

 

他伸手挠了下从猫爬架顶端垂下来的小草莓——这东西是花城亲手做的，草莓里按照怜怜的要求，装满了猫薄荷粉末，小家伙因为这个，总会瘫软在猫爬架上赖叽叽地哼唧——拽过来闻了半天，深觉人类的嗅觉太不敏感，居然感受不到梦中情人的味道。  
是的，怜怜管猫薄荷味叫梦中的情人，因为一沾到就让他浑身酥软的味道，他只在这个和三郎身上嗅到过。  
他才不管花城知不知道这个称呼，哼喵。

 

夜色越发浓了，谢怜趴得有点冷，索性一挥手召来卧室里那条火红的狐毛毯子，这上面也有让他无比眷恋的气温，仙人裹紧小被子，将目光投向猫爬架中上层的小秋千。  
他以前特别喜欢躺在这张秋千上晒太阳，等花城忙完手头客人走过来摸自己肚皮时，就四脚朝天地打呼噜，舒服得胡须和尾巴尖一起微微发抖。

谢怜抽抽鼻子，倔强又无理取闹地抓住了猫爬架扶手。

 

 

人身蜷缩在猫的小领地里实在是太勉强了，谢怜团了一会儿就手脚发麻，只好退而求其次，坐到稍微低一点的隔板上，右边太阳穴抵着冰凉玻璃，静静晒月光。  
去年冬天，自己控制不住心神，在雪下的最大的那晚通过人魂开口说话，他想到这儿，不禁叹了口气，低声念叨一句“傻狐狸”。

 

那时候他还不算特别清醒，手脚有些不听使唤，掌心隔着薄薄浴袍贴住花城屁股时，谢怜都说不清自己用了多大的力气才将缩回手的动作强行改成揉搓。  
谢怜想起自己像个流氓一样揉人家屁股，揉爽了还要歪着头嘿嘿笑的场面，情不自禁捂住了脸。  
他想起之后的自己，抱着船到桥头自然沉的心态强吻了他的小三郎，脸简直要烧起来，赶紧埋进狐狸毛里降温，然而小被子上全是花城的气味，这么一埋，谢怜直接把自己烧糊了。

小糊怜把侧脸贴在玻璃上降温，吱嘎吱嘎摇晃起猫爬架，他最近瘦得厉害，又仗着法力傍身完全不怕把架子压塌，就这么埋脑袋再降温，反反复复淬了好几次，才总算冷静下来，抱着小被子把脚伸进下面一层的猫洞洞里。

 

柜台后的小猫碗里还有半碗素猫粮，是中午剩的，谢怜临睡前把它们泡奶全吃了，打了个嗝，揉着肚子慢腾腾挪回猫爬架上。  
他决定像一只乖巧的小猫咪一样，每晚都守在离门最近的地方，等家里另一个人回来。  
谢怜打了个呵欠，往玻璃上呵气，然后在白雾上画了一只蹲坐的小狐狸。

他给狐狸头顶添了一朵小花，心满意足地闭上了眼。

 

“哥哥？哥哥？醒醒，不能在这睡，哥哥？”  
花城久久叫不醒酣睡的爱人，没了办法，只好亲自动手把人从猫爬架上揪下来扛回床上。  
谢怜晚餐前偷偷打了一勺花城酿在后院的桂花酒，偷偷尝了一口，给辣得直吐舌头，蹑手蹑脚将剩下的一个杯底倒进锅里，然后跟进来调火加料酒的花城说，我都弄好了，三郎快出去坐。  
他当时没觉得怎么样，结果饭吃了一半就晕晕乎乎浑身无力，面条一样倒在花城身上靠了一会，软绵绵催这人快吃，吃完听自己讲故事。  
花城三口两口扒完了饭，这人又说我要喝茶，花城只好把他扶进卡座去泡茶，一转身出来，谢怜就上了猫爬架。

“哥哥？”好不容易把醉猫弄回床上，这人又开始吵嚷着要吃猫条，花城打来水给他擦脸，哭笑不得道：“哥哥，猫条哪有三郎好吃。”  
我要吃好多好多猫条，谢怜挥挥手比了个“这——么多”，晕乎乎说，吃完毛会软软亮亮的，三郎就会回来摸我啦，嘿嘿。  
他醉得甚至坐不住，一个劲儿往花城的枕头上倒，被脱掉睡衣擦小肚皮，就哼哼唧唧摊平手脚，笑嘻嘻说你回来啦。  
花城动作滞了一下，深吸口气，贴在他耳边悄声道：“对呀，三郎回来了。”  
谢怜咯咯笑起来，手脚并用攀住他仰起脸，一会儿叫三郎，一会儿叫山囊，花城会意地挠他下巴，谢怜打喉咙里发出心满意足的咕噜声，突然伸手到枕头底下，摸出一只猫耳发箍，不管三七二十一就往头上戴。

“小心点。”花城捏捏他的脸，给他仔细理好头发，重新戴上猫耳，谢怜摸摸脑袋，嘻嘻笑道，我现在是你的小猫咪啦。  
他说着，猛地发力掀翻身上人，赤身裸体地骑在他腰间，又不知从哪摸出一条猫尾巴。  
花城：“……”敢情您喝酒壮胆是想干这事吗？！

 

花城说不清被心爱人含住阴茎是怎样的感受，谢怜跪趴在他身上，耍赖一样用上法力，目前法力滞涩在嘤嘤嘤阶段的狐狸完全没法让他从自己身上下来，甚至还在第二次反抗是被仙君用法力化出的绳子锁住了手脚。  
“唔……哥哥……”柱头被犬齿没轻没重地划了一下，花城皱起眉，觉得自己可能是世界上最幸福，也最凄惨的狐狸精。  
谢怜停下吞吐的动作，仅仅含着柱头，抬眼望望一动不能动的爱人，抬手将散落下来的头发撩回耳后。  
花城看着谢怜缓慢吐出他的阴茎，舌尖和柱头间还连着晶亮水线，喉头一紧，道：“哥哥……你不用……唔！”  
谢怜不禁上面那张嘴没轻没重，下面的也是，扶着那气势汹汹的物件就往下坐，才进了个头就不适地哼哼出声，一手撑在花城腹部，一手探到身后抚弄他的阴茎，也不知道是在哄着这玩意变小一点，还是在更没轻重的撩拨。

全插入的时候，他的腰抖成一把筛子，双手按在胸口搓弄乳珠，半阖着眼，哼哼唧唧地叫着三郎。  
他的胸部被调教得极好，吹口气都能让那对嫩红乳珠硬挺起来，动作间指甲划过奶缝，谢怜尖叫一声，大腿绷直，臀尖可怜兮兮地抖了几下，竟是就这么射了。  
几滴精液溅到花城下颌，谢怜喘了一会儿，软着手脚爬起来，哆哆嗦嗦让花城退出来，往下挪了挪，从小腹起，沿路舔食自己的精液。  
他面色酡红，撅着的屁股在无意识扭动，精液和汗水混在一起，又在腹肌纹理间洇开，谢怜一直舔到花城胸口，被那淡色乳晕引去注意，下巴蹭蹭他胸口，啊呜一声，含住左边的乳头。  
花城差点从床上弹起来，他的乳首本不是特别敏感，被这样舔舐也没什么感觉，但是心爱之人趴在身上舔舐这处的视觉冲击太过强烈，精神快感重重袭击大脑，他嘶了一声曲起腿，悄然挣脱开基本没什么作用的绳索。

谢怜被抱着翻过身时，还在下意识双手抱住腿根张开腿，慢了好几拍才反应过来，立刻扑腾起来，又给铺天盖地的亲吻镇压了动作。  
花城压在他身上，一手三指插入湿软的穴口捣弄他的敏感处，一手托在他脑后用拇指轻轻按揉他后颈那块反骨，谢怜被揉搓得浑身酥软，又在体内越积越多的快感之下蜷缩身体。  
他已经不知道手脚该往哪摆放了，花城插进来时，谢怜忽然抽搐起来，手脚并用攀在花城身上，又哭又笑，狠狠咬在他肩膀上，直到弄出血来，才稍稍松口。

“你不许走。”谢怜口齿不清道。  
花城扶正他的猫耳朵，亲亲醉鬼酡红脸颊，柔声哄道我不走，然后极其恶劣地狠狠顶弄他的敏感点，在人耳边调笑说，就留在哥哥这里，哪儿都不去。  
谢怜被顶得嗯啊直叫，居然还有余力小鸡叨米，在越发剧烈的撞击中哽咽着说我会乖乖夹住，你不要走了。  
“……”花城实在是怕了这祖宗，干脆用舌头堵住他不停嘟囔乱七八糟话的嘴巴，谢怜含着他的舌头，居然真的夹得更紧，花城每次撤出时简直是把自己从那高热的粘膜上撕下来，谢怜眯着眼哼唧，在花城阴茎撤出后配合地放松身体，迎接阴茎的插入，再在入侵者离开时疯了似的绞紧，苦苦挽留。  
“放松点，哥哥，我动不了了。”花城亲亲谢怜红肿嘴唇，哄他放松些，不料谢怜边哭边拼命摇头，呜噜呜噜说松开你就走了，他没了办法，只好咬牙停住动作，勉强忍了几十秒，在甬道越来越致密的吮吸中破了功。

花城低低吼了一声，近乎是蛮横地冲撞起来，谢怜皱着眉，足弓绷紧，后穴每次脱离阴茎后都会发出响亮一声，又隐没在囊袋与臀尖相撞的清脆皮肉声响中，他放声尖叫，哭喊中又夹杂了诸如“好舒服”、“要坏了”之类意义不明的句子，花城喜欢听他语无伦次地叫喊，但没想到这人会在自己临射精前死死绞紧穴口，软着嗓子要他射进去。  
“给我……都……多给我一点……不要！啊啊啊啊！！呜……”  
谢怜手足无措地哭喊挣扎，被按住腹部内射的快感滔天骇浪将意识拍得粉碎，被插射时，他除了不停摇头打哭嗝，已经发不出更多声音，花城俯下身舔舔他耷拉在下唇上的舌尖，低低笑起来。

“好舒服……”体内充斥着熟悉的冰凉粘腻感，谢怜蜷起身体，侧过身抱住花城手臂，嘴唇磨蹭起他指间红色绳结，嘿嘿地笑。  
“喜欢这个？”花城动动手指，谢怜嗷呜一声按住小巧的呃绳结，闭着眼睛哼哼几声，他醉了酒，又在情事中耗尽力气，没几分钟就在爱人的温柔拍哄中昏沉睡去。

 

花城轻轻拿掉谢怜头上的猫耳，颇为嫌弃地打量由于剧烈摩擦而轻微掉毛的小玩意，决心用自己的毛给哥哥做个质量好的。  
就像那条毯子一样。

月亮升得老高，将窗帘上的狐狸绣纹投在床上，黑色的鼻尖正好对上昏睡的人的额头。  
床上另一只狐狸俯下身，也用鼻尖蹭了下他的额头。

end


End file.
